Together Forever
by BrokeNiCeHEaRt
Summary: Shaka discover something interesting hidden in his temple. Is it something "important"? Includes oc and a little ooc


This is my first fic in English, so…sorry for the mistakes.

In this fic ... Shaka has about 16 years while my OC has 15. Thanks for read

**Saint Seiya is not mine, it belongs to Masami Kurumada. I only own my oc**

* * *

A rainy afternoon at the Sanctuary, the Gold Saint of Virgo, Shaka, was meditating quietly. He was very focused in his meditation, he had isolated from the world, he was completely relaxed, nothing could distract him ... well, that's what he thought, until an UFO fell on his head.

—Buddha do not fall asleep

— ... That hurt —rubbing—you're aggressive

—hahaha—coming closer to him—exactly

—uhmm—picks the object that was released— you should not throw your mask, you know the rules

—Yeah, well ... the detail here is that you already know my face

—That's a good point— gives her mask and she puts it back—what are you doing here?

— What?, I can´t visit you?

—Yes, but ... every time you're here ... my temple ends upside down, almost you keep sniffing around my things

—I guess that bothers you

—Sure

—So ... I do my job well—laughs

—You are ... all wet, are not you cold? Why did you leave your cottage?

—Yes, I have a little cold—squeezing her hair— ... well I was going with the Patriarch, but I regretted it—at that moment a lightning strike and she is launched against Shaka

—in effect, you're cold—smiles slightly—but it's your fault for wearing your armor just like that

—Hmmm I do not like the look with clothing underneath whispers

—Yes, know

—Well ... can you think of something interesting to do?

—I keep meditating ... I do not know what you want to do

—Wow, you're boring—laughs—okay, I'll see what entertain myself

**30 minutes later**

Shaka had focused on his meditation and tried to relax again, however, his "beloved" partner cared little that he would like to be calm, it seemed that she made noise on purpose. Tired of this, Shaka l leaves his lotus position and he going to see what the girl does.

—Ariana, why do you make so much noise?

—uhmmm I found very interesting things in your temple

— Do you?, Like what?

—Well ... well ... ok, I admit that until now I have not seen anything interesting —hisses annoyed— but ... I found "strange" things

—Again, like what?

—Fragments of armors—shows the objects—it's funny, I thought it was Aries who repaired the armors

—That's something weird—takes the metal parts

—Yes, well—she approaches a wall—here is ... a door, but I think it is closed

—Well, there must be something there that does not want to be seen

— Are not you curious?

—Honestly ... no

—Well, I'm curious— start hitting the door

—Ariana ... stop doing that!

—No,' continued hitting—wanna know what's behind this door—turns to see him ... can you help me?

— ...—sighs—what I do to please you, knock on the door

—hehe thanks— both Saints wrestle for a long time. Ariana began to overeat and finally decided to throw her weight ... along with Shaka on the door, of course, Shaka was not expecting such a thing, so he was tackled and brought to the floor near the door.

—It worked— thegirl jumps of happiness

—You already opened, you already saw ... let's go— looking her—and ... you threw your mask

—Fuck the mask, do not be a killjoy

—I am not a killjoy, I am not curious

—Same thing—starts to walk into the room—Look this mess, as if it had not been cleaned in a long time

—In ... two hundred forty and ... many years ... Not enough for you?

—Hmmm—rests her hand on a shelf and pulled what was in this—ups

—They tell you the skillful—Shaka shakes his head

—Excuse me—pick up a book, blows the dust, and gives a flip—hey ... this seems ... it should be in Aquarius

— What makes you think that?

—It says: "Remember to return this book to Degel"

—Ah ... I see

—haha they put the reminder and the book stayed here

—As if you you remembered all your assignments

— ... ah look—diverts the topic—What will be on this bottle?

—Do not open it ... and do not try it

—I'll open—removes the cover with a little effort

—But if I told you that you did not open it

uhmmm—she approaches it to her nose—to be something super old ... has good aroma—gives it to Shaka

— ...—sniffs and sneezes immediately

—Bless you

—Thank you— covering his nose and takes away the cover —this should not be uncovered

— Why?

—Trust me, it is not convenient

—Ok, I'll believe you— smiles and continues nosing

—Oh ... you don't understand

—Wow ... a bookshelf— she recharges and throws down the furniture

—You threw it all over again—Shaka laughs a little

—And I made you laugh, is a bonus

—I suppose— picks something that caught his attention—... Ari ...

— What?

—I think ... this is yours ...

— What is it?

—I think it's ... the ... tiara of your armor?

—haha no joke ... my armor has no tiara

— How do you know if you never saw it?

—Uhmm ... because… which is your base for saying that is mine?

—... it is the same color as the rest of your armor

—Well, we'll give the tiara the benefit of doubt—smiles—but, if it is really mine, why is this here? Why this wasn't with the rest of Asterias' armor?

—That's a good question

—You don't need to be very smart to ask that

—And you're not very smart if you ask me

—Hey, you're rude

—Sorry, but admit that you, you've said worse things

—Then I have no right of complaining—blushes—…Shaka

'Then I have no right to claim you—blushes—Shaka

— What happens?

— What's that bottle?

—Really, you do not need to know

—Tell me, please

—No

—Please

—No

—Tell me idiot

—Don't start aggressive

—Please tell me, don't be mean

—hmmm ... well ... that bottle is an aphrodisiac ...

— ... Oh ...—bursts out laughing—haha Why did Asmita want it?

— Who said it was his?

—I know it was his

—Anyway, at least I did not like the smell of that thing

—Actually… I liked it—Shaka moves away from her—I will not do anything to you, calm down

—I don't trust you

—But look, we've learned that Asmita wasn't as virgin as it was supposed

—You can't tell if he was virgin or not just seeing an aphrodisiac

—It is rather obvious

—Just ... forget this. Ok?

—ok

After that, they didn't talk to each other. Ariana rummaged through the shelves and documents she found, by his side Shaka had entertained with a few letters. It was obvious that Asmita wan't the one who did them, someone had written them knowing that he would never read them, it seemed strange, but maybe ... they were not one hundred percent for Asmita. Silly letters, grew weird drawings ... he was about to leave, until one letter captured his attention, he read it carefully and then left the room with his head down.

His partner at see him leave, stood watching the door for a while, she finally decided to go with him and ask him what had happened.

—Shaka ...

—hmmm—meditating

—Well ... Is something wrong?

— Why are you asking?—Opens one eye and looks at her

A while ago ... you kept reading something and then you left ... depressed

—It's just ... I found this, he shows a piece of paper a little burnt

— What is this?

—A letter to Asmita

—Asmita ... was blind

—You just read it

—All right— resigned sighs and starts reading

— ...—Stares at her

—Wow, then Asmita did have a love—smiles—I'm happy for him, but ... I wonder who wrote this— shakes a little paper causing it to crumble a bit

—You stupid— takes the letter

—Oh what stress—frowns—anyway, very tender anonymous girl right?

—yes

—I have hunger

— What do you want me to do?

—Feed me—makes a pot

—Honestly I don't know how you can manipulate me

—You love me and your head know it

—Yeah right ... still dreaming

—hahaha—They walk into the kitchen

—Ariana ...

— Yes?

— Do you think that love exceeds the time?

—I guess so, I don't know

—Tell me the truth

—Well ... I think so, but as long as it was a very strong love ...

— ... Asmita loved her ...

—I don't know that

—Didn't ask you, I affirmed

—ah—looks at him—so ... pay attention, your "girlfriend" may appear at any moment

— Could it be you?

— What, are you crazy?

—Calm down I was joking

—I told you, you love me

—Ari ...

—Sorry

—It couldn't be you, the "terrible" Asteria saint is so cold that she could not have a couple

—You're annoying Shaka

—You too friend

—Fuck you—whispers

—Hey you're a fucking aggressive girl— sticks his tongue

—I do not know why you're surprised

—I'm not surprised ... but you could treat me with more affection

—uhmm sorry honey

—Not overuse

—haha hurry up, I'm hungry

—For that, I will not give you anything

—Oh, don't be mean—pounces on him—I will love you forever if you feed me

—Okay, now kiss me

—Make me do it—Shaka gets closer to her—I change my mind, I don't want anything—starts running in the temple

—No, come here and kiss me Asteria Saint

—No Shaka, leave me alone, Asmita's anonymous lover will get angry with you

—I don't think so—think—if she realized that it was not anonymous ... would give her a heart attack… by the time I'd rather not say anything

Ariana didn't realize that at the lower (and burned) part of the letter could be seen a few words with a signature:

_"My dear Asmita, my soul mate, I hope we can meet again in some future" Asteria Eveline_

* * *

Well as you know, Asmita is the past life of Shaka (In the Lost Canvas), so…Eveline is the past life of Ariana


End file.
